As computer technology has improved and become ubiquitous, users increasingly are able to use computer based devices to consume media content. For example, users can listen to audio content or watch video content on a variety of computer based electronic devices that are not receiving a predefined set of channels being broadcast to multiple devices (e.g., via radio, broadcast television or cable). In addition, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computer networks to individual computers. As such, it is possible to select particular media items to play over computer networks as needed rather than tuning in to a particular channel of a predefined broadcast transmission.